Internet Adventures
by WitNick
Summary: The bears discover the internet for the first time.
1. The Machine

"Woah! Guys get in here its starting!" Grizz yells from his room. Seconds later Panda and Ice Bear rush in to see a thick beige box looking object with a few lights blinking on it on the floor with a smaller one flashing many lights on and off and a similarly colored monitor sitting on Grizz's desk with an image of colorful fruit slowing revealing itself on the screen. "Wow, the colors are so bright" Says Panda, his eyes glued to the screen as it finishes starting and reveals a picture of a vast landscape and a few icons placed off to the left. "What all can it do?" Panda touches the screen pointing at the icons "Well" Says Grizz swatting his hand off the screen "You can do all sorts of thing like play games, write letters to our buds, and even surf the internet!" "Ice Bear want's to hang ten" Ice bear says while putting his hands out simulating the experience "Not that kind of surfing, more like exploring the internet" Grizz replies "There's all kinds of things on there for anything you could ever want!" He starts up the internet browser as the smaller box screeches and yelps to life startling Panda causing him to jump back behind Grizz's chair. "Ice Bear thinks it's broken" Ice Bear says looking at Grizz "Well it hasn't shut off yet so I'm sure its fine you guys." Grizz says looking back to the screen with a login screen on it "Oh cool what should our username be guys, it has to be something cool!" He says starting to type in a name before the others get a word in "DJ G'Rizzy? You're not even a DJ" Panda says shooting a glance at Grizz "Yeah but they don't know that, besides who cares lets check out whats on here" Grizz says as he stares at a blank screen that says _'Welcome DJ G'Rizzy'_ in the top right "Ice Bears waits in agony" Ice Bears says staring intently at the screen "So we just go up here and type something..." Grizz says typing something into the address bar then clicking enter "Page not found?! This thing's broken forget it just throw it out!" He says picking up the monitor and dragging it and the boxes by their cables out the door. "Hey wait at least let me try it!" Panda yelps to Grizz dragging on his foot "Fine but you gotta carry it" Grizz retorts going back to his room and shutting the door. "Ice Bear will help"

Ice Bear says lifting the two boxes and the monitor in one effortless motion as Panda picks up the keyboard and mouse, following Ice Bear to his room. "Ice Bear must run some errands" he says setting down the computer parts onto Panda's desk and leaves the rooms "Alright well let's see what's on here" Panda says clicking the power back on and hearing the screeching noise again "Maybe it's supposed to do that" He says curiously at the box. Upon starting up the browser again he's greeted by a voice "You've got mail" Panda recoils at this but then clicks the small box that says _'Read new mail'_ he reads it "If you're having trouble finding things to do try these? Hmm..." He scrolls through various links until one catches his eye "Message Board?! _Try this fun new forum for young people today!_ Oh boy let's go!" He says as he clicks the link, the box screeching once again as a page slowly loads onto the screen with topics filling the screen from _'Meet new people'_ to _'Try new hobbies'_ excitedly he clicks the first one and is flooded with even more posts indicating which corner of the world they're from, he clicks San Fransisco and looks through the different posts trying to find one that wasn't already in a conversation. Getting to the bottom of the list he finds a button _'Start new chat'_ he clicks it quickly and is greeted by a blank screen with a small entry bar at the bottom and a small line of text across the top _'Waiting for a partner'_ "Alright let's get this rolling!" He says out loud looking at the screen intently waiting on a response...

The clock's hour hand spins around the center once and Panda is now sitting at the computer with a card game on the screen. "I knew it was too good to be true..." He says dejected closing out of the game in preparation to turn the computer off, seeing the chat screen still on "Wait a minute!" He says seeing several responses from one person

 _'Hey, it's cool to see other people in the North Bay area, this place is pretty cool!'_

 _'Hello...?'_

 _'Well maybe something broke, if you can still see this come to the Farmer's Market by the bay, maybe we'll see each other, I'll be manning a small bakery booth Dana's Delights, come check it out'_

He nearly hops out of his chair "You've got to be kidding me, how did I miss this! Aww..." He looks down towards the floor "But wait that's tomorrow!" He looks to the clock reading 11:00 PM "I've got to get to bed!" He says as Ice Bear walks by the door "Hey Ice, do you want this?" He says pointing to the computer "It'll just worry me" Ice bears walks in scooping everything up in his paws and carrying it off without a word.

Ice bears walks to the fridge, propping the door and lumping everything inside, squishing himself in the door and shutting it. He looks through the same email and clicks on _'Image Search'_ the site loads slowly, finally loaded he types a few words and hits enter, finds one picture he likes and clicks full screen, the picture loads slowly line by line as Ice Bear folds his arms across his chest and waits patiently. Slowly Ice caps and a winter ravaged barren land loads onto the screen with a lone igloo sitting outside it. Ice Bear cracks a small smile and whispers to himself "Ice Bear Ne zabyli" He leans back against the inside wall and drifts off into sleep.


	2. Panda's Day

Panda wrestled and tossed in his bed for hours, his excitement was too much to let him fall asleep. He tried rationalizing it so maybe he wouldn't get his hopes up but nothing seems to have worked.

'She won't even know who I am, I can just pretend I'm another customer not the weird guy online who never replied.'

He thought maybe this would help his anxiety over what expectations she might've had. He hoped at least. With a few more turns he finally fell asleep, exhaustion defeating the worry that had kept him awake.

A few hours of sleep was his reward although the alarm seemed to go off the next minute as his red eyes flew open in panic as he smacked the alarm off and rolled off the bed, flopping onto the floor. Manic energy filled up his body as he stood right up stiff as board and ran to the bathroom hopping in and out of the shower and out the door before any of his brothers awoke to his thrashing around the house.

His energy settled as he stood for the bus, initially reeling back and forth on either foot in excitement slowed down to simply leaning his weight back and forth. After an eternity of waiting (10 minutes) the bus came and then the wait to ride into San Francisco.

The sunrise climbs up over the horizon in gold and yellow as the bus screeches to a halt across the street from a lot littered with tents and tables. Stalls filled with fruits, vegetables and various things all homemade save for the staple t shirt and novelty vendors. Panda walks around nervously holding his own hand, glancing around for Dana's stall hoping to find it quickly.

'Oh man there's no hope, I've been around this place twice now and there's no sign of her stand anywhere!' He thought scanning each booth again, feeling defeated he sat down at an empty booth and stuck his head down.

"Excuse me, I know I'm late but could you move I've got to set up." He heard a chipper voice announce, presumably to him.

"Oh right!" He said jumping up from his seat. "Sorry I didn't know this was someone's spot." As he apologized he noticed she was carrying a large box brimming with plastic signs and holders for things. "Do you need some help?" He volunteered.

"Sure that'd be great" the woman said "Hopefully I get ready quick and won't lose too much business!" She set down the box and waved her hand "this way" she gestured leading him to a large van with something on the side he couldn't make out as she was almost touching the other cars beside hers.

"This is a lot of stuff!" the back of the van being packed almost entirely. "Are you really gonna sell all of this?!"

"Well that'd be nice, but it's really wishful thinking and variety. I have a lot of every different kind but no one's buying five dozen pecan sandies more like one of this, one of that." She heaved another box and started towards the stall.

"That's true I don't think I'd even buy one" he chuckled as he followed her setting the heavy box down below the table.

She set her box down beside his with gusto. "And why is that?" She had a slight downward twist to her mouth that showed little irritation, but her voice revealed she was more than that.

He started waving his hands back and forth. "Oh no no no not like that I mean, I just mean…" he stumbled between his words "I meant I'm allergic to nuts I can't eat those not that I wouldn't eat something else you made" he turned red and started heading towards the van again.

Her frown disappeared and she followed in step, the rest of the unpacking went down in relative silence. Moments later…

"Well that's the last one" she said letting down a sign that draped over the table "I appreciate all the help Mr…."

"Oh! Panda just Panda no mister or anything like that" he blushed again looking down to his feet "it was no problem, I hope you sell lots of these…" he gestured to the boxes "...well whatever's in all these"

"Right! I forgot, I guess I never told you what I sell" she tore into a box pulling out multiple metal trays and clanging them onto the table. "I sell…" she wiggled her fingers above the tray like a magician revealing that she'd just split a person in two. "...Cookies!" She pulled off the foil revealing dozens of cookies sitting on the trays. "Well more than that but saying baked goods and other assorted pastries doesn't sound too nice in the moment" she gleamed with joy as she stuck her tongue out at him. She picked up one and placed it out towards him "here try one!"

He took it out of her hand and hurriedly stuffed it in his mouth still feeling the warmth from them sitting under foil in a hot van. "Wow! These are some of the best cookies I've ever had! You could sell these!"

"Well that's the plan" she said gesturing towards the other stalls and her own.

"Oh yeah" he blushed and looked towards the ground twisting his toes into the loose dirt.

"Yep, before you know it everyone will know that Dana's Delights is the first name in great baked goods!"


End file.
